1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a brightness control method thereof More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal removing brightness control error due to shielding of a user and a brightness control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal of the related art maintains a constant brightness of a screen regardless of a peripheral environment. Accordingly, for a constant brightness of the screen suited to a dimly lit environment, while a user can see the screen well in the dimly lit environment, the user cannot see the screen in a brightly lit environment. Conversely, for a constant brightness of the screen suited to the brightly lit environment, while the user can see the screen well in both the brightly lit and dimly lit environments, the user's eyes become fatigued in the dimly lit environment because the screen is excessively bright.
In order to address such a problem, mobile terminals of the related art have an automatic brightness control function that adjusts the brightness of the screen so as to be suited to a peripheral environment. The mobile terminals have an illumination sensor therein and provide the automatic brightness control function using the illumination sensor. The illumination sensor controls the brightness of the screen according to an environment in such a way that the screen is bright in a brightly lit environment but is dark in a dimly lit environment.
Meanwhile, owing to the trend in convergence and a reduction in cost, an integral sensor of a proximity sensor and an illumination sensor may be mounted in the mobile phone. However, when a body of a user or other object inadvertently covers the illumination sensor, there is a problem in that the brightness of the screen may be incorrectly adjusted to be dark. Accordingly there is a need to improve the automatic brightness control function based on characteristics of an integral sensor.